a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a label and manufacturing method thereof, and, more particularly, to a plantable seed label, and a manufacturing method thereof.
b. Background Art
Flexographic printing of multi-page booklet or leaflet labels affixed to a carrier web is well known in the industry. The web or roll of finished booklet labels can be automatically applied by a machine to numerous products or product packaging. The printed material may include recipes, instructions, warnings, mail-in promotions and the like. After application thereof, the booklet can be conveniently removed from the product or package by a consumer without defacing the surface thereof or leaving the underlying surface obscured.
Such labels and multi-page booklets are only associated with seeds to the extent a package of seeds may have a label or multi-page instruction booklet printed thereon. A user typically takes the seeds out of the package and discards the label or instruction booklet after use. With regard to manufacturing, such seed packages and labels may be either stapled together or have the label or instruction booklet adhesively attached to the package. As readily apparent, automated manufacturing of these types of seed packages can be expensive and even require manual steps depending on the type of packaging, and type and quantity of seeds. Moreover, with such packaging often made by the hundreds-of-thousands, elimination of one or more steps or components can yield significant cost, manufacturing time and waste elimination benefits.
It would therefore be of benefit to minimize and/or eliminate use of one or more of such packaging and manufacturing requirements, and use of one or more of such packaging components for seed packaging.